Scobis
Scobis is WeLikeIke47's OC. Scobis is pretty much free to use, although please state what fanfictions you put him in. Appearance Scobis is a dusty yellow, with slightly chocolate brown, but mostly black, eyes. Scobis has a long, jagged scar that runs from under his right eye to his neck, given to him by the IceWing general Musk Ox. Scobis has a few specks of brown on his snout, similar to the 'freckles' Thorn and Qibli have. Scobis's right horn's tip is also broken off. Scobis is well-muscled, with a sharp tail barb. He has a spear, made of steel, that never leaves his side unless he goes into some sort of peacemaking situation. Personality Born into the middle of the war, fighting is all Scobis knows. He fights for Burn, and is, to say the least, quite loyal. Scobis has a reckless streak, which is shown in his rash decision to attack the IceWing general Musk Ox. But it is always his determination to live that has him up and running. Scobis is very attentive and observant, known to notice some of the most seemingly insgnificant details. Scobis is known to crack a few jokes at the worst times, such as in the middle of battle. This, of course, ensures a few more battle wounds every time he does so. History (any names I use are not actual characters, so I am sorry if I used your character's name) Scobis was born nine years into the war, to Camel and Prick, and had a brother, Skip, and a sister, Weave. Right away they were taught that if they couldn't, or wouldn't, fight, then there was no point in them eating precious food or taking up useful space. Skip learned this the hard way. Not only was he a failure at claw-to-claw, he whined and complained about having to do so. And, as anyone could have predicted, Skip was killed off. In fear of ending the same way, Scobis and Weave worked extra hard on battle skills. Weave was naturally gifted with the skills of battle, so she survived rather easily. Scobis wasn't gifted with those skills, but he earned them, and managed to keep up with his older sister. When both were seven, they were shipped off to Burn's army, like many other dragonets whose parent's supported the eldest princess. There, Weave and Scobis worked hard, trying to get into the best army rank. Weave's natural battle talent allowed her to get into an elite force almost right away. Scobis, however, ended in the middle of the totem pole, after much work. Scobis was set into a unit of five other SandWings: Kimbara, Australia, Honey Badger, Procyon, and Ravine. As it turned out, the group together was as efficient as one elite dragon. The group worked so well together, some dragons claimed they could read each others' minds. For a long time the Golden Scorpions, as their unit was named, pulled through every battle. But during one particular battle, against the SeaWings, an unexpected hurricane ravaged the battlefield. The SeaWings survived, but the SandWings were hit hard. In addition to the loss of a third of the soldiers, Kimbara, Australia, and Honey Badger were killed, leaving the Golden Scorpions with only half of the former group. Scobis, Procyon, and Ravine still worked together as a group, though not as spectacular as before. Scobis and Procyon were soon saddened by the loss of Ravine. Fearing he would be next, Procyon told Scobis his darkest secret - that he was half IceWing. Scobis didn't think any differently of the pale SandWing after knowing this. In the next battle, against the IceWings, Scobis attacked an IceWing general, and nearly lost his life. He did, in addition to gaining his scar, lose his trusty spear. Scobis switched to swordfighting after. The next battle was truly the worst for both Scobis and Procyon. They fought the IceWings again. But during the middle of battle, Procyon was attacked by an IceWing - or so it seemed. However, the IceWing was the color of the sun on ice, and, as it was soon revealed, it was Procyon's brother, Rigel, who had joined Blaze's side of the war. Rigel, corrupted by the influence of an animus, sought to kill his brother, and would have succeeded had Scobis not intervened at the last second. Unfortunately, Rigel slashed open the scar made by Musk Ox, which caused horrible pain, but he managed to take him down. Scobis did not kill him, but he let him go, on the terms that he wouldn't attack them anymore. After the battle had ceased, Scobis and Procyon found Scobis's sister, Weave, dead on the battlefield, with a spear in her neck. Saddened greatly by the aftermath of the battle, Scobis and Procyon buried Weave in SandWing territory. Around this time, the Dragonets of Destiny had escaped the Sky Kingdom. Scobis and Procyon were excited about the chance for the war to end, although they did not show it around Burn. Even at night, the two would hum the dragonets' song. Scobis even began to hum it in his sleep. Soon enough, the war was over, and Queen Thorn took over. Now released from their ranks, Scobis and Procyon, together with another SandWing named Boiga, decided to find Rigel and save him from the animus influence. While journeying through the IceWing kingdom, they encountered two IceWings, a brother and sister named Hoarfrost and Lupus. After fighting for some time, they are stopped by a NightWing named Deepthought. Deepthought uses an animus-enchanted necklace to make the dragons fall to the ground. The five stopped fighting, but Hoarfrost lunged forward and brutally ripped the necklace off of Deepthought's neck, shattering the chain links. Hoarfrost used the necklace's power to make the others all fall to the ground, and then ran away, leaving behind his sister and the others. In Progress Gallery Scobis the SandWing (incomplete).png Scobisalkdjf.jpg|Scobis by Enigma! Dooplikate.png|Scobis by Resa! Scobis by Icy.JPG Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Public Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)